genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Hatton
Christopher Hatton (クリストファー・ハットン, Kurisutofa Hatton) is a student of England's Oxford Academy and member of the Chancellor's Board and Student Council, the TRUMPS. A Lord Chancellor kinematic skeleton... or rather, the Living Bones (リビングボーン, Ribingubōn) of the Lord Chancellor. His abilities allow him to manipulate other Living Bones and his manner of speaking is gloomy but kind of energetic. Appearance Christopher Hatton is a rather eccentric view not only because his own condition as a skeleton spirit but his own way of clothing. He wears a blue England student themed priest robe and a matching blue decorated hat, giving him the image of an otherworldy cleric with will-o'-the-wisps hanging around him. He carries a necklace with five skulls around his neck who talk alongside their master during his vigorous speeches or death-puns and four books inside his robe pockets used to club his enemies to death with them. Personality The Lord Chancellor of England is a very hammy individual who loves to shout instead of talking and being around funnily spooky. As the head of the judiciary in England, Hatton uses absurd logic to justify the death penalty of his objectives (like he did with Masazumi Honda, sentencing her to death for the crime of being erotic because her grade on second year third semester PE was 87) just because he wants to say "death". He talks using death-puns and changing ''-desu'' (です, used to grammatically link a subject and predicate, often translated into English using the verb "to be") with death (デス, written as ''-desu'' but in katakana, turning into the english word) in each one of his sentences. He also uses random english like "Ladies and gentlemen!", "Have a nice death!", "Good evening!" or "Yes!" during his bombastic speeches. Plot 'Musashi on England' May 19, 1648 - Testament Era As Christopher Hatton wasn't involved during the TRUMPS attack when Musashi crossed England borders in May 4, his first appearance is in England Oxford Academy's Student Council and Chancellor's Board emergency meeting on the Queen's Throne Room two weeks later. During that conference, Elizabeth decides that the best way to handle the illegally residing Far Easterners on english soil is to take advantage of the cards in their hands and use Musashi as their Joker in the coming Armada Battle. May 29, 1648 - Testament Era Ten days later, during the first day of the England-Far East Joint Spring School Festival, Christopher Hatton mobilizes with a squad of fellow TRUMPS members (Thomas Shakespeare, Walter Raleigh, Francis Drake, Thomas Cavendish, John Hawkins, F. Walsingham, Charles Howard and Nicholas Bacon) to win against some of the Musashi Chancellor's Board or Student Council members inside the zone created by Shakespeare comedy Much Ado About Nothing to gain the right to challenge their Chancellor and Student Council President Toori Aoi into a fight and take control of the Musashi to use it as card for negotiations with the Testament Union. Hatton attacks Masazumi Honda in the West front of Westminster Abbey, using his Living Bones forces to charge on her. The Living Bone Lord Chancellor sentences Masazumi to death with the charge of being erotic and restrains her with his arms, trying to defeat the Musashi's Vice President with the impaling from the skeleton soldiers and the explosion of his own Dance Revolution, all of it while him saves his skull from the detonation with a spare body. Masazumi is able to escape slipping out of her male uniform top and running taking advantage of the blast's dust. During the chase, Masazumi's Mouse gets hurt and thanks to that, Tomo Asama is able to save her just in time, leaving Christopher Hatton disappointed as there was "no death". Later that day, he's seen alongside the other TRUMPS when Elizabeth reveals "Scarred" true identity as Double Bloody Mary and she's taken again to her imprisonment in the Tower of London. The Queen also declares that the beginning of the "true festival" (a England-Far East political negotiation) will be that night in Oxford. During the meeting between academies, Christopher Hatton is present representing the TRUMPS alongside his fellow members. His intervention on the negotation is minimal but his jaw drops every time at Tomo Asama blunders during the conference. 'Mary Rescue Assault' June 5, 1648 - Testament Era The same night that the Armada Battle was to take place while the Musashi was taking part on it as a mercenary force against the Tres España fleet, a small unit of Musashi's Chancellor's Board and Student Council members (Tenzou Crossunite, Kiyonari Urquiaga, Malga Naruze, Nate Mitotsudaira, Toussaint Neshinbara and Masazumi Honda) assaulted London to rescue Mary from her impending execution. Christopher Hatton attacks Masazumi on the Musashi cargo ship crash site from the previous month on the England Fourth Level. Inside the ship, the skeleton soldiers restrain Masazumi and Hatton proceeds to declare that he will club her to death with one of his books. Masazumi's Mouse get to her through the Earth Pulses just in time thanks to the help of the Brown Algae creatures and Asama use the chance to send it with a load of anti-ghost and offensive spells. Even if Christopher Hatton gets pretty much unharmed (as he's a spirit, not a ghost per se) the Lord Chancellor and his Living Bones are utterly defeated once all the spells activate. Abilities TRUMP No.3 is able to control and deploy other Living Bones at will to use them as a personal army, even if not to the levels of Toshiie Maeda's Kaga Million Geist soul armed forces. On the upside, Hatton apparently is able to use this skill without the need to pay the soldiers or assistance of a Mouse and Divine Weapon, unlike P.A. ODA and M.H.R.R. Treasurer. The skeletons are mobilized in squadrons and can overpower an enemy rather quickly and efficiently following Hatton commands, performing crazy or downright bizarre attack methods to fulfill the Lord Chancellor irrational death sentences. *'Holy Ability: Rest in Peace Dance · Dance Revolution' (踊り成仏 ・ ダンス・レボリューション, Odori jōbutsu - Dansu reboryūshon) - Tsirhc-type Ability. Christopher Hatton channels power from the Testament to perform a suicide explosive ability on his own body. As he can change bodies at will just by swapping his skull into another of his spare skeleton bodies, he always goes unscatched from its use. Inherited Names 'Christopher Hatton' (1540-1591) His inherited name is Sir Christopher Hatton (1540 – 20 November 1591), an English politician, Lord Chancellor of England and a favourite of Elizabeth I of England. Sir Christopher Hatton, the man Elizabeth I nicknamed her “mouton” (sheep), was born in 1540. He was the son of William Hatton of Holdenby, Northamptonshire, and his wife, Alice Saunders, and was educated at St Mary Hall, Oxford. He frequently acted as Elizabeth’s spokesman and he was conservative in religion being a supporter of John Whitgift, Archbishop of Canterbury. Sir Christopher Hatton died on the 20th November 1591 at Ely Palace in London. He had been ill for some time and Elizabeth I had visited him on the 11th November. He was given a state funeral on 16th December at the old St Paul’s Cathedral and a monument was erected at the high altar. Category:Characters Category:Living Bones Characters Category:Citizens of England Category:Students of Oxford Academy Category:Members of TRUMPS Category:Male Characters